phineasandferbadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Fantasmic!
Fantasmic! is a nighttime spetacular show opening at Disneyland in California, Disney's Hollywood Studios in Florida, and Tokyo Disney Sea in Japan. Disneyland Version Synopsis The show is located on the waters of the Rivers of America at Disneyland and on a stage across the waterway. A tavern and tall trees act as a backdrop for the show. To begin, lights around the Rivers of America fade and a female narrator introduces the story. "Welcome to Fantasmic! Tonight, our friend and host Mickey Mouse uses his vivid imagination to create magical imagery for all to enjoy. Nothing is more wonderful than the imagination, for in a moment, you can experience a beautiful fantasy or an exciting adventure. But beware, nothing is more powerful than the imagination, for it can also expand your greatest fears into an overwhelming nightmare. Are the powers of Mickey's imagination strong enough, and bright enough, to withstand the evil forces that invade Mickey's dreams? You are about to find out. For we now invite you to join Mickey, and experience Fantasmic!… a journey beyond your wildest imagination." The show follows a dream of Mickey Mouse, which begins with him in formal attire directing a water show on the river. The show's signature water projection screens are activated, onto which animation from the Sorcerer's Apprentice sequence from the film Fantasia. Musical scores from "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" and the "Imagination" theme accompany the animation as Mickey conducts animated shooting stars pyrotechnics launched from the six pyrotechnic barges on the river. The animation then blends with live performers interpreting different flowers. The petals then become huge green leaves and combine with on-screen animation to become flora and fauna of the jungle. The lighting and music change to a jungle beat, and Kaa the snake from The Jungle Book, makes its way across the island with beams of light firing from his eyes. Accompanying this scene are three floating barges carrying King Louie and blacklit monkeys across the river, dancing along to the beat. The music segues to a contemporary rendition of "Pink Elephants on Parade" from Dumbo, as animated pink elephants appear onscreen and in the form of performers on the island. The elephants then seem to be puppets dancing on strings, which serves to transition into a sequence based on Pinocchio. Three large puppets are manipulated by nine performers with fiber-optic "strings" stretching 30 feet above the puppets. Onscreen animation shows Jiminy Cricket underwater searching for Pinocchio. An animated Monstro the Whale interacts with live splash effects on the river. The storyline progresses as Mickey notices his dream becoming darker. A concussion cannon is fired from Sailing Ship Columbia, which has been transformed into Captain Hook's pirate ship, where Smee, Peter Pan, Wendy, and pirates participate in a stunt sequence as the ship makes its pass. Following the ship is an articulated crocodile barge, with the sound of a ticking clock emanating from its tail. Snow White and her Prince, Ariel and Eric, and Belle and the Beast appear on three floating stages (transformed since the Jungle scene earlier) on the river, dancing to a medley of each princess' signature song ("Some Day My Prince Will Come", "Part of Your World", and "Beauty and the Beast", respectively) accompanied by lighting and water effects. The music turns darker, as the Evil Queen appears on stage, calling for her magic mirror — which appears onscreen in animated form. The mirror informs the Queen that the three princesses are fairer than she, and that "in Mickey's imagination, beauty and love will always survive." In anger, she moves to her cauldron, where the Queen transforms into the Hag from Snow White. The hag summons "forces of evil" to transform Mickey Mouse's dream into a "nightmare Fantasmic." Onscreen, we see her face dissolve into that of Ursula. Ursula sings a bit of "Poor Unfortunate Souls" and joins the plot against Mickey as her two pet eels, Flotsam and Jetsam, glide across the river. Onscreen, the face of Ursula transforms into Chernabog, from Fantasia. Animation from the "Night on Bald Mountain" sequence from Fantasia accompanies Mussorgsky's score. A pyrotechnic burst of flames heralds Maleficent, from Sleeping Beauty's arrival, beginning the climactic showdown sequence. Maleficent rises 30 feet from the stage and transforms into a dragon onscreen. The animation gives way to a 45-foot animatronic dragon, who rises from the stage before breathing fire onto the river. Mickey appears as the Brave Little Tailor and uses a magic sword to destroy the dragon. As the dragon screams, the villains who have appeared are also destroyed onscreen, and the sequence ends with a pyrotechnic burst from the river. Following an appearance by Tinker Bell, the Mark Twain Riverboat crosses the stage, piloted by a black and white Mickey Mouse, dressed in attire from Steamboat Willie. Approximately 50 Disney characters dance on the ship in a ribbon routine. The sequence is accompanied by searchlights, fountains, and pyrotechnic effects. Mickey appears on top of the tavern as Sorcerer Mickey, and "conducts" laser beams, fireworks, and lighting effects that span the length of the river stage. In a flash, he disappears from atop the Tavern, and re-appears center stage, resuming his formal attire. Mickey says to the audience, "Some imagination, huh?" and with a laugh, he disappears in a flash. A final burst of pyrotechnics is accompanied by searchlights placed around the tavern and stage. As a finale, a brilliant green flash of pyrotechnics ignites on the water where the river once again becomes quiet and dark. Usually following the victory of good over evil come the fireworks celebration spectacular, Magical! Category:Disneyland Resort Category:Walt Disney World Category:Tokyo Disney Resort Category:Firework Show